Se me callo mi primer diente!
by Princess Utau
Summary: Lo dice el titulo ;D Este es un corto tierno de Edward alias el hermano perfecto hermoso, simpatico y tierno y Rosalie alias la hermanita pequeña mas hermosa adorable simpatica y inocente de todo el mundo x3


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias :D**

**Rosalie: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

_**Edades:**_

_**Rosalie: 5 años**_

_**Edward: 14 años**_

* * *

**Se me cayo mi primer diente!**

-Que disfruten su cena-dijo Edward cerrando la puerta

-Mami,Papi?-susurro Rosalie agitando la mano de Edward, ella estaba vestida con una mameluco lila con princesas

-No estan Rosie,salieron a cenar-dijo Edward cargando a su hermanita y sentándola en el sofá

-Mama dijo que podrías ver televisión hasta las 7:30 de la tarde y son las...6:00

-Quiero mirar Bob Esponja-dijo Rosalie saltando en el sillón

-Bien,veamos Bob Esponja-dijo el encendiendo la televisión

**-Vive en una piña debajo del mar-**dijo el pirata como Edward movía la cabeza siguiendo la melodía

-**BOB ESPONJA-**gritaba Rosalie junto al pirata

**-Su cuerpo se infla sin estallar-**volvio a cantar el pirata

-**BOB ESPONJA-**grito Rosalie saltando

-**El mejor amigo que podrías desear...**

**-EL ES BOB ESPONJAAA-**grito Rosalie levantando los bracitos y sentándose en el sofá de un salto

-**JA JA JA JA-**grito el capitán acompañado por el sonido de una 30 minutos viendo Bob esponja y Edward solo estaba viéndolo y riendo de Calamardo que no se dio cuenta de que Rosalie iba a la cocina

**Rosalie Punto de Vista...**

Tenia mucha muchisisima hambre,ademas en la mañana mi diente se había soltado, o eso creo que dijo mami, mi mami dijo que el raton perez, que es el ratoncillo de los dientes va a venir a buscarlo

Vi una manzana roja encima de el mesón

-Se parece mucho a la de blanca nieves-susurre

-**Si me como esa manzana se me quitara el hambre y me dormiré y mi príncipe azul vendrá a buscarme y viviremos felices por siempre**-pense como subi a la silla, tome la manzana y baje, al bajar la mordi de una

-AAHH...

**Edward Punto de Vista...**

-Ay ese Bob nunca cambiara-dije suspirando despues de reirme tanto

-AAHH-escuche gritar a Rosalie...mire al lado mio donde se supone que debería estar y no estaba, rápidamente fui hacia la cocina desde donde se escucho el grito,espero que no se haya cortado, no me lo perdonaría

-Rosie que pasa?-pregunte asustado como vi a Rosalie con la boca y el mameluco con sangre y en su manita llevaba un diente blanco pero con algo de sangre, entre en pánico, y el llanto de Rosalie no ayudaba, de pronto me acorde

-Quédate aquí Rosie,no te muevas de donde estas-dije como corrí lo mas rápido que pude al baño y del botiquín saque dos bolitas de algodón y baje corriendo hacia donde estaba Rosalie

-Abre la boca Rosie-dije como le puse en algodón en el lugar que se le había caído el diente

-Bien ahora muerdelo bien fuerte-dije como cargue a Rosalie, la lleve a su habitación diciéndole una y otra vez que no se lo quitara, le limpie la boca para sacar la sangre y le saque el mameluco y lo cambie por un pijama rosa de dos piezas con un osito en el centro de la parte de arriba, después de cambiarla la lleve al baño y la puse en frente del lavamanos

-Rosie escupe el algodón-le dije como después de que se lo saque le puse otro algodón,por lo menos ya no lloraba

-¿Ya Paso?-le pregunte como ella asintió lentamente como una lagrima callo de su mejilla

-Vamos no llores si ya paso-le dije quitando con mi pulgar una lagrima y la lleve al sofá de nuevo

-¿Quieres ver Bambi?-le pregunte a Rosalie como ella asintió con una sonrisa

**xXxXxXxXx Al Termino de La ****Película** **xXxXxXXXx **

**Punto de Vista Normal...**

-Pobrecillo Bambi, no se merecía lo que le paso a su mama-sollozo Edward con una caja de pañuelos alado

-Tambor, Tambor-cantaba Rosalie saltando, de pronto se sintió un auto estacionarse afuera, Edward se levanto de un salto y miro la hora 11:00

A la velocidad de la luz o al infinito y mas haya como decia Bos Layer apago todo, por suerte las luces estaban apagadas, tomo en sus brazos a Rosalie que tenia el dientecillo en su puño como subi con ella se empezó a dormir, fui a mi habitación de una abrí las frazadas y puse delicadamente a Rosalie al rincón y me acosté con ella

-Dulces sueños Rosalie, que sueñes que la mama de Bambi no murió-susurro Edward besando la frente de Rosalie

-Dulces sueños Edward, que sueñes con el ratón Perez-susurro con bostezos y se quedo dormida

* * *

**Princess: Que les parecio? *-* Que lindo hermano es Edward...yo quiero un hermano asii x3**

**Rosalie: Comenten porfa**


End file.
